Handles for sports equipment such as, for example, hockey sticks and lacrosse sticks are often polygonal in shape and thus incorporate elongate edges or corners thereon defining ribs on the handle which provide a player with an improved grip and control of the handle. A disadvantage associated with these handles, however, is the increased risk of bodily injury and, particularly, the risk of lacerations which can, and do in fact occur, when the sticks are swung about in the normal course of play and the edges strike, for example, the face of another player. Another disadvantage is the risk of damage to the handles from stick to stick contact during play.
This invention is directed to a handle for sports equipment and, more particularly, to a handle for a hockey stick or lacrosse stick incorporating variously configured ribs, including interiorly protruding ribs, adapted to cover and cushion the edges thereof and further improve a player's grip of the handle.